clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The State of Idoreconise
The State of Idoreconise is the biggest and most populated state in Nothing, ruled jointly by its founder Idoreconise II, a clone of Idoreconise, and Mo Mac, mayor of There. The capital of the state is Nothinghill near Hanson Lake. It is currently experiencing the construction of several new cities, as stage reserves are HUGE. Background Idoreconise the Second is a computer clone of Idoreconise whom self-constructed himself. He is an important person in Nothing, as he is the first ruler of a state. Currently, no one rules in the Capital, and in The Portal State, so he is an official ruler of them. The State of Idoreconise is the biggest by population, as well. ---- Idoreconise the Second is a computer clone of Idoreconise whom self-constructed himself. He founded The State of Idoreconise when Nothing was founded, and as space was available, The State of Idoreconise was one-fourth the size of Nothing. As there is no official ruler, Idoreconise II became the leader. Mo Mac, mayor of the small town of There, was also the only official mayor of a city in Here. He felt that he needed to make some changes to The State of Idoreconise as it only had one city at the time. With that, Mo Mac also became mayor of that city. He drew up a plan in which he wanted to construct more cities in the state. Thus, construction began in early 2010. Most of the cities have been built. Map The state is split up into three parts: Midlands (the woods), Urban Development Area (the cities), and Coastline (the southeastern shoreline of the state). Midlands is basically full of forests and villages. Originally intended to be split up into Northern and Southern areas, with the Northern area taking a longer period to be 'built', it eventually merged and became the Midlands ultimately. Some of these forests were demolished to make way for the newer cities, although the trees were re-planted in Nowhere. The only notable thing in there is a tree that somehow has many objects on top of the trees. Literally. Urban Development Area, or simply Urban Mainland, is collectively all the cities that exist and are still in construction, with the exception of Idoreconise Coastal City. Soon to be renamed 'Urban Populated Area', 12 cities are in the area, with a further four more still in construction. Nothinghill is included and most of the cities are located around it. A total of thirty thousand penguins are living in Nothinghill, as stated by the 2009 census, with an expected 3 million more. It stretches from the northwest to the southwest. Coastline is simply a coastline with one city, known as Idoreconise Coastal City. The city is meant as a hub for beach-goers, in which they would relax on the artificial beach. The city is not fully constructed, with much construction occurring in the uptown of the city, thus the city could not attract anyone yet. Resources In Nothinghill, the only city there, a community is growing. If you'd come there quickly, you might become an important person in Nothing! The woodlands re-grow quickly, so there are lots of wood, often sold to the other states. See also * Capital * The Portal State * Nothing * Nothinghill * Evergreen Category:Rooms Category:countries